The goal of this project is to develop and optimize surfaces capable of selectively recognizing proteins utilizing "template imprinting." This technique involves arranging polymerizable functional monomers around template molecules via covalent or non-covalent interactions. After polymerization, the templates are extracted from the polymer, leaving binding cavities with a shape and functional groups complementary to the template molecules which will promote the binding of specific proteins. Bovine fibrinogen, immunoglobulin G, and albumin have been studied. Work to date has proved that post-elution retention of the template protein is significantly higher, demonstrating that the protein has a greater affinity for its template.